


He Stands Alone

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, No relationship but the hint of maybe a thought of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: He stands alone. Watching. Not believing. This can't be right? It just can't be happening? This was completely impossible!-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon the 2019 'Chernobyl' HBO series and the character therein of Anatoly Dyatlov.Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Dyat Love Collection!





	He Stands Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork:
> 
> https://natasharedfox.tumblr.com/post/637778747449344000/he-stands-alone

He stands alone. Watching. Not believing. This can't be right? It just can't be happening? This was completely impossible! 

And the day had started out so well...

-

He was on his usual brisk walk from his apartment to work, watching the morning sunrise. Thoughts of today's test running around his head. Planning. Thinking. 

He'd been so lost in the virtual control room in his mind that he hadn't seen the woman until he'd virtually steam-rollered her over. Having to hastily grab her arm to keep her upright. He offered a curt apology. She shook her head, pointing instead to his upended briefcase, paperwork streaming around them. _Shit!_ A joint chase and they'd managed to salvage most of it. The only part missing was a page stuck high up a tree. He glared at it, his hard frown accusing the tree of treason. Ordering it to give his work up, right now! A light touch on his arm pulled him out of his silent condemnation of the wretched tree. His head snapped down to where she touched him. The gentle heat of her hand marking his arm like a burning brand.

"Your paperwork Sir," she offered up a handful of his escaped work that she'd rounded up.

His head flicked upwards, to her face. She was smiling at him! He blinked and mumbled a 'thank you', taking the proferred paperwork and hastily stuffing it back into his briefcase. He nodded and carried on his way.

He took a half dozen steps onwards, towards the sanctuary of his work, before he registered the yelling. He stopped, spun around. The woman was still watching him. She raised a hand to wave. Shouting that she'd fetch her brother, get him to bring a ladder to retrieve his paper. She pointed at the accursed tree. He nodded, lifting a hand in return.

'You work in the power station, yes?'

He nodded again. Not really knowing what else to do. He was already feeling so awkward and needed to get going, he detested being late. 

'Is your name on the sheet, like it was the others?'

He repeated his nod. His mouth felt dry. He ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth.

She smiled back at him. The corner of his mouth twitched in reply. Not a smile, but the nearest he'd been to one since... Well he couldn't remember...

She turned away, jogging off towards the apartment blocks. 

He stood. Staring after her retreating form. Unsure what had just occurred. He shook himself, lit another cigarette, and continued on his way. Running back into the comfort of the control room in his mind.

-

Now, stood alone. Here in the _actual_ control room, his entire world was all going to hell and back again. He didn't understand. He'd read the manual back to front so many times over. What was happening was completely impossible! This was bad. Very bad. He sucked deeply on his cigarette.

His thoughts flitted briefly back to this morning. Hoping that woman was safe. 

He frowned. Shaking his head. Sending that distracting thought away. Bringing back to the fore any possible thoughts on remedies he could try to help alleviate the present devastation...


End file.
